


God Fears What He's Created

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory, ExplicitContent



Category: Cars (Movies), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BAMF Owen, Dildos, Gardenia - Freeform, Gratuitous Lube, Masturbation, Other, Owen Wilson - Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, car fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitContent/pseuds/ExplicitContent
Summary: Elijah has a realisation that shakes him to his core. He'd been battling his demons since the day he was born, and he'd finally decided it was time to confront them.Not all heroes wear capes - some, wear lightning.





	God Fears What He's Created

Elijah Kamski arrived home annoyed. He huffily entered his house, where Chloe took his coat. He stormed into his lounge where he saw there was already a glass of whiskey on the table. He felt a surge of gratitude for Chloe, she always knew how annoyed he was after meetings. He flopped down on the peruvian leather sofa in front of his enormous TV. He flicked the television on, lazily scrolling through the channels. Oh, his favorite movie from childhood was playing. A cinematic masterpiece, Cars 2.

Elijah nestled into the couch, legs spread comfortably as he focused on the beginning race. Something about it had always aroused him. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly - the sound of the cars speeding past each other, the vibrant, almost orgasm worthy colours. Or maybe, it was Lightning McQueen himself. Voiced by Owen Wilson, an actor far ahead of his time. The first cars movie practically kick started his career, taking him from mediocre acting gigs to full-time hollywood productions. 

His voice was the best part. Elijah never thought a man's voice could fit a car so well, so immersively as Owen Wilson's portrayal. The thought alone made his cock squirm. He let out a deep sigh, eyes briefly flicking the room, before his hand slithered into his pants. The way he took his cock in hand was neither graceful, nor elegant. But, those cars. Fuck. Those cars. They did things to him. Things he would never admit to even his most trusted employees. 

Elijah rummaged in the drawer for his favorite Gardenia scented lube. He poured a generous amount on his hand and closed his eyes, allowing Owen Wilson’s voice fill his head as he began to stroke his cock. He imagined what it would be like to ride inside Lighting McQueen. He would have leather-Peruvian leather- seats. The seats would cradle him gently, the ride would be smooth and Lightning would take care of him. He whined as he imagined Lightning driving down a bumpy road, the lube beginning to drip down towards his ass. He caught the drip with his other finger and rubbed at his hole. 

He teased himself, only half listening to the movie, caught up in his own imagination. He was teasing the outer rim of his needy hole. What would it be like to fuck Lightning’s gear shift? He whined loudly at the thought. He pushed a finger inside himself, his other hand still stroking erratically. 

“Mr Kamski? I have a call-” Chloe entered the room, only to flush blue and hurriedly scuttle out again. Oh well. He had been caught in more compromising positions. 

He resumed gently stroking, pushing his finger deeper into himself. He pulled it out and rubbed more of the gardenia on his fingers. He added another, scissoring himself to fit Lighting’s gear shift.

It would stretch him in the most delectable ways, spearing him as Owen’s voice egged him on, telling him how good he was, and how much he deserved that thick, Peruvian shaft. Only the best for his Kamkam.

Fuck. He was so wet. The gardenia scent would be hard to get rid of - a reminder of his sin. Owen Wilson was the preacher, and he was the repentant outcast, ready to be cleansed. And Elijah was ready. He’d always been ready. Since the day he was born he’d known this was how he wanted to spend his days. Sacrificing his gaping hole to the Lord of the drive. 

Nothing could stop him now, as he pounded his eager, willing hole. His fingers were beginning to go numb, and he considered stopping, but the sound of cheering crowds rang out and he couldn’t. They were all counting on him. They had come here to see him and he wouldn’t disappoint them. They had come here for a shower and by god he would give them one. 

Elijah put his two feet on the coffee table in front of him, knocking over the whiskey bottle in the process. It rolled off the table and smashed loudly on the black, Italian marble. But he couldn't care less. This was his show. His time to shine.

He made a bridge between the table and the couch with his own body, a beautiful display of acrobatics as he humped up into his fingers, stroking himself in time with each thrust. The crowd was cheering again. This is what they wanted. He could already hear Owen Wilson’s voice in his head, appraising him. ‘You’re such a good boy, Elijah. Such a good little slut for me. Vroom vroom.’ 

Tires screeched on the track, anticipation rising in Elijah’s gut. He knew Lightning McQueen was going to win. He always won. But, when he heard Owen Wilson’s cry of achievement as he smashed through the finish line, running over - and killing the old woman who had been crossing the street, the sense of euphoria Elijah felt was overwhelming.

The heat pooling in his gut was about to break even, and he knew he wouldn't last long, fist pumping his cock like it contained the nectar of immortality. When Lightning McQueen said his classic catchphrase, it was all over. ‘Kachow’. It echoed through his head as he reached orgasm, cumming violently over his fingers. 

\-----

The next day, Elijah went about his business in a haze of bliss from his finish with Lighting McQueen. He was daydreaming through his swims and phone calls. When he went into his room at the end of the day, he saw a package wrapped in paper and tied with a blue ribbon. He tore open the paper, to reveal a beautiful phallic work of blown glass. It was predominantly red, with black and yellow lines running through the ridges. 

It was thick and Elijah’s mouth watered just thinking about it. He looked at the flat base, to see a beautifully enscripted 95 on the bottom. Chloe, he thought, looking at the blue ribbon on the box. 

He’d have to thank her….later.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> No we do not take constructive criticism.
> 
> Special thanks to the flower community for this sponsored collaboration. You can buy the lube Elijah uses here - https://gardenialube.com . Use the code 'Kachow' for 20% off.


End file.
